


Height

by CsillaDream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Silly, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Vanven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas and Ventus have a knack for constantly competing with each other, regardless of how trivial or childish it may be [ VanVen drabble ] | Imagine your OTP arguing over which of them is taller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: Okay so for the record, I ship VanVen &I don't care if they written as siblings in love or the more common, frienemies in love~ ;D
> 
> WARNING: A plotless and slightly pointless drabble

Put any two individuals that are complete opposites in a room together and an argument is sure to ensue. Roxas knew this. Sora knew this. Even Aqua knew this fact all too well. The three of them couldn't help but watch from the sidelines as Vanitas and Ventus, Roxas and Sora's older brothers, progressed through their current fight. Their current childish fight.

"See, I'm taller"

"Nice try, blondie... how about you get off your tip-toes this time?"

"I wasn't on them,"

"Yes, you were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yeah-un"

"Nuh-un"

"Yeah-un"

The pair of thirteen-year-olds bickered while their younger brothers hung their heads in embarrassment. This wasn't the first time the two had argued over something insanely trivial. Aqua, feeling it was time to end the fight, cleared her throat, somehow gaining the pair's attention just long enough to suggest: "Why don't you two stand back to back and I'll tell you guys who is taller?"

Amber eyes twitched, "No way! You're just gonna side with  _Venny_  and let him win," Vanitas spat out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh my god, what does it matter?" Roxas spat back, curling his fist while Sora looked at his brothers with a look that could only be labelled as disappointment.

Meanwhile Ventus was ready to accept Aqua's help in ending his fight with his brother, but the moment he heard the young blond's comment, the former was focused back on the fight: "Because  _Vani_ ," amber eyes glared at him for the irritating nickname as the older blonde continued, "just wants to have one up on me... especially since  _I'm_  the  _older_  one,"

"By three minutes,  _Venny_ "

"I thought I said don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me 'Vani',  _Venny_ "

Again Aqua and the two younger brothers could only watch the duo as their original fight followed the same trends as their past fights. Aqua sighed, "You know if I didn't know better, I would say they hated one another..."

"Hm?" Roxas glanced over in response to the older girl's remark, "What do you mean?"

Smiling just a little, the girl leaned down to the young blond's level before explaining in a low enough voice so neither Sora or his brothers heard: "My mom tells me that the more two people fight, the more they love each other"


End file.
